The Diary of the First State
by OC-13unn13s
Summary: "The first day I saw him, I promised myself I'd protect him." A 50 States Personified Fic. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor it's cannon characters...yeah.**

(? POV)

Dark.

Cold.

Alone.

That's all I ever knew how to feel for a long period of my life. Laying in a dark forest. Never aging past three or four. Watching. Waiting. For what, I didn't know. I just felt a strange pull to the Earth against my back. For years, I never moved from this forest, for exploring was all I could bare to do, but only a little distance each time. Never ate. Never died. But I slept. Though my dreams were as empty as the world around.

But then it came. The day I'll never forget. I laid down, soaking in the sun's rays. My torn rags that I might have considered a dress, had I known the word at the time, adorned my body plainly as to match my personality. My blonde hair fanned out across the dirt and my deep, blue eyes dull and bored. That's when I heard it. Sounds I'd never heard before. They were coming my direction. I rolled into a nearby bush and watched.

Two blond men finally came into view. It seemed that those noises I kept hearing were falling from their mouth. One man's hair was a bit on the short side. He had emerald-green eyes, not that I knew what emeralds were at the time let alone what color they were, that were being used to glare at his... the other man. This man's blonde wave was shoulder-length and his eyes were a deep sea blue. I'm sure I at least knew what the sea was, though I didn't have the word for it. The emerald-eyed man was wearing a navy blue coat and a purple cloth poked out of the neck of his shirt. He had the same navy-colored pants and a white shirt with long sleeves puffed at the shoulders. The sea-eyed man had similar attire, but his coat was red and his little neck-cloth, for lack of a better term, was white.

The two men were rather loud and obviously upset with each other, though I hadn't a clue what they were saying.

(The two men's conversation POV)

"Why in heavens do you insist on following me!?"

"Because, it's dangerous out and we wouldn't want you getting lost."

Two men walked through the woods, obviously tired of each other's constant company after being stuck on a ship together for 5 months. It didn't help that they already despised each other before the trip.

"Oh, please. If either of us was going to get lost, it'd probably be you, you twit."

"England! I'm hurt. After I went through the trouble of caring about your well-being and following you, you decide to-"

"Like you would ever care about anyone when it didn't include their sense of fashion! You were probably just scared to be on your own and followed me, coward." England stopped in a clearing and glared accusingly at his french... companion, for lack of a better term. The very thought of being friends with the man he'd referred to as twit caused shivers of disgust to run a relay down his spine.

"Coward!?" the fashionable sir scoffed, "Well, at least my cooking is better than rat poison. Your attempt at dinner last night, perhaps?"

"How dare you! You're just jealous of my superior culinary crafting of chicken noodle soup."

"That was chicken!? I thought you just forgot to take the dead rats out!"

"You arse! I'll bloody murder you! Better yet, I'll turn you into the ugliest toad ever! It'll make you look prettier, you git!"

"If you're so upset about my insults, why not complain to your friends. Oh, that's right, you don't have any!"

"Bleeding hell, France!" And with that, England stormed off.

"England! Wait for me!" France whined as he ran after the brit, both completely oblivious to the young girl eyeing them.

(? POV)

After the two unknown men rushed off, I stood and left the safety of the greenery. Not knowing any better, I let curiosity get the best of me and quietly trailed after them. They had already gone far out of sight, but their voices sure weren't. Not that you could understand them. There were times where the dead of night would silence their bickering, allowing me to sleep in the closest tree. My small feet trailed after them for days. Maybe weeks. I had yet to understand the concept of time at that age, so it's a bit difficult to recall. Soon, I noticed the forest start to get brighter after a while. The angry banter seemed to grow closer as I finally reached the end of the forest that I'd lived in for all of my life.

As I reached the edge, I stopped and hid behind a tree, afraid to leave the safety of my "home". Outstretched in front of me was a large clearing, with tall, pale green grass that would probably tickle my lips every time I spoke and slightly taller bushes scattered about. I saw the two men had met up with another blond man. He seemed quite nicer than the other two. Had I known of Santa Claus back then, I'd say that his attitude was the spitting image of the white-bearded saint.

The three seemed to be watching something in the bushes. I climbed up the tree to get a better look. I followed the men's gazes and connected mine to two of the deepest blue orbs I'd ever seen. There in the field was a young boy, about a couple years older, with tan hair in a similar hairstyle to the emerald-eyed man. They could've been brothers. As our eyes connected, I felt something weird bubble in my chest. I couldn't tell what it was, but when he smiled at me, I felt safe, like that pure smile could shield me from any harm. A butterfly was flying in between, as if to hide our secret agreement from the eyes of the foreign men.

As the men approached him...

(Third Person POV)

"...I gave him a small smile and scurried back into the safety of my woodland chambers. After all these years, I can finally tell what bubbled out of my chest and flew on the wings of that butterfly. A string of fate connected by our childish smiles. Though neither of us knew it, we had silently promised to protect each other that day. I'm sure he has yet to remember that day, and probably never will. But my little hero has never ceased to protect me and my siblings I acquired later from harm. And I'll-"

"And just what the hell do you think you're all doing!?"

"Whoops!" Della walked into a horrifying sight. Her younger siblings York, Cali, and Nevy were in her room and it was a mess. Snacks like california rolls, McDonald's, and popcorn littered the floor. As well as cards and discarded clothes from a previous game of strip poker. Nevy was sprawled out on the floor, York was at Della's 18th century desk, and Cali was hanging off her bed. And worst of it all, in Cali's hands was...

"Hey, Della! I'm almost done reading the story if you wanna sit in and listen!"

"That's my diary, you twit! Give it back, Cali!"

"No way! I wanna see what happens in the end!"

"Well, then you're gonna be pretty disappointed to find that there isn't an end yet." A voice came from behind in a chipper tone. Della turned to the same tan hair and blue orbs she had cared for since all those years ago. "And there isn't going to be one for a very long time."

"Hey, Dad!" Cali and Neb called as York just waved.

"Alfred! Cali stole my diary!"

"Well then, this looks like a job for the hero!" America rushed after his prideful daughter as Cali ran with the old notebook clutched tightly against her flat chest. Neb rolled around laughing and York let a small smirk cross his features. Della heard England yell from downstairs for them to quiet down before continuing his argument with France and let a smile finally cross her features.

_And I'll never forget the warmth I felt in my brother-like father Alfred's smile._

_- Della Jones_

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I hope I did okay!**

**Brief Intro to the states used:**

**Name: Della Ensimmäinen(according to Google Translate, Finnish for "First") Jones**

**Birthday: Dec. 7th**

**State: Delaware**

**Name: Caleen "Cali" Beverly Jones**

**Birthday: Sept. 9th**

**State: Southern California**

**Name: Nella "Neva" Vegas Jones**

**Birthday: Oct. 31st**

**State: Nevada**

**Name: Duke "York" Amster Jones**

**Birthday:July 26th**

**State:New York**

**I'll go into more depth some other time.**


End file.
